


You Can Only Fall

by Postscript8



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, F/F, Slow Burn, contains spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postscript8/pseuds/Postscript8
Summary: Friends with benefits always works. It's just a way to blow off a little steam and enjoy someone's company. Who needed strings anyway? They just made it all too complicated... right? (A retelling of the Peebee/Sara romance if you choose 'no strings')





	1. No Strings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a Peebee/Sara slow burn story! Bear with me, because I don't have a beta reader for this one. :D Be gentle and as always, let me know what you guys think!

Release wasn’t something Sara had experienced since waking up from her 600 year sleep. She’d hit the floor running with no end in sight and barely had time to even register that her dad was dead and Scott was in a coma. Coming to Andromeda was supposed to be a new beginning for their family, but how was Ryder supposed to start that by herself? She was almost grateful that she had been so busy, there was no time to feel, no time to mourn or worry. Sara had too many people counting on her, too many people needed her. Dealing with her emotional issues could come later. 

Lexi, the doctor on the Tempest, did her best to help Ryder, but it all felt clinical, like an evaluation of sorts, too cold and too distance to really provide any comfort. She barely knew anyone on her ship well enough to open up to them, so it all stayed bottled up inside, tucked away, growing slowly. Sara needed something to happen before it all exploded. 

“Ryder…” Peebee’s voice pulled Sara from her thoughts, the pathfinder allowing herself to relax for the first time in weeks. 

“Yeah…” They were close, drifting inches apart. Sara wanted to reach out to the asari, to pull her close, but she hesitated. They’d flirted, but the pathfinder wasn’t sure where the lines started or ended. 

“There’s something else that would relax me.” In reality, sex with Ryder probably wouldn’t relax her, the thought both excited Peebee and made her nervous. Peebee didn’t know Sara extremely well, but well enough to know she was just as stressed if not more and a release was exactly what the two of them needed. 

“What’s that?” Sara’s heart rate had increased, which was the exact opposite reason they were floating in the escape pod, but if Peebee’s intentions were what Ryder though they were, she couldn’t help but feel excited. She’d noticed Peebee the minute she’d straddled her on Eos, their attraction had apparently been mutual and her feelings for the asari were a pleasant distraction, something that made Sara feel normal, even if only for fleeting moments.

“That’s the spirit.” Peebee slipped above Ryder, her muscles relaxing as the lack of gravity stretched her out. She hadn’t intended to draw Sara in, but it was too late now, they were far too close and Peebee needed to cut the tension between them. 

“Want to fool around?” It wasn’t the asari’s smoothest line, but Sara made her unsure of herself in a lot of ways. Her normal confidence fading to nervous excitement around the Pathfinder. “Doesn’t matter if you have something else going on, I can be utterly discreet.” Surely she wasn’t the only one lusting after their leader? Peebee reached out, pushing against a wall to ensure she didn’t hit her head. “Just fun, two people blowing off steam, no strings attached, only if there’s no strings.” Peebee didn’t like strings, strings ended up strangling you, they hurt and she and Sara had dealt with enough pain since they’d awoke to last a lifetime. 

“That’ll be fun.” And Sara believed what she said, but there was a part of her that wondered what strings with Peebee would be like? Her mind wandered back to what Lexi had said about the other asari, that she avoided commitment. The last thing Sara wanted to do was ruin this moment. She could handle no strings, right? It was, after all, just for fun, something to help her let go a bit? 

“Okay then, say no more.” Logic didn’t matter here in this room. If they said no strings, they both meant it, regardless of how hard that may make the future, it was what they both needed to hear in that moment, neither person having the ability to carry the weight of anything else. She used her foot to push herself a bit closer to Sara. 

“Oh, you mean now, here?” God, Ryder was so cute sometimes, Peebee thought, reaching out and wrapping her arms around Sara’s waist. The last time they had been this close was the day they met and the asari felt her body buzz at the contact. 

‘You do know what ‘say no more’ means, right?” And with that Peebee pressed their lips together. Sara tasted sweet, just as she had imagined, at least how much she’d let herself imagine about the pathfinder. The asari was so lost in their kiss she didn’t notice they’d floated down towards the left bench.

“We’re floating right into the--” Their bodies collided with seats, Sara’s back taking the brunt of the impact. 

“Ouch, who cares.” Ryder didn’t, she couldn’t. Peebee was kissing her. Sara needed to feel more, it had been so long since she’d had real contact with another body, her skin was on fire. She tugged at Peebee’s belt, loosening it, the asari’s coat opening to reveal soft blue skin. Sara wasn’t exactly experienced in this sort of thing, but she could feel what she needed and simply let her desire take the driver seat. Her mouth left Peebee’s, moving downward, capturing the asari’s nipple between her lips. 

“No strings, right Ryder?” Peebee inhaled sharply at the touch. She was holding onto a railing from the bench, head tilted back, allowing Sara full access to her body. This was exactly what she needed, what she wanted. 

“No strings.” Sara’s words hummed against Peebee’s skin. She’d say just about anything in this moment to make sure it never ended. If Peebee didn’t want strings, there wouldn’t be strings. Ryder wasn’t even sure what strings would mean and right now, she didn’t care. 

Peebee attempted to strip Ryder, wanting to feel skin against her own, but the pathfinder took the asari’s hands interlacing their fingers, letting her mouth tease Peebee’s breasts. The asari moaned, her senses overwhelmed with the sensation of Ryder all over her. 

Sara wasn’t sure what was taking hold of her, but she needed Peebee, every fiber of her being was reaching out to the asari. She knew the other woman wanted to touch her, but Ryder was on a mission. She let go of Peebee’s hands, hers traveling south to unhook the asari’s belt. 

“I want to feel you.” Peebee’s plea was hard to ignore, so the pathfinder quickly tossed aside her top hoping this would satisfy her companion before resuming her path downward. Getting undressed in zero gravity was more of a challenge than Sara could’ve imagined, each motion propelling you in a direction, but with some work, Ryder managed get Peebee naked. Pushing off from the ground, Sara pinned the asari to the ceiling, holding her in place by gripping Peebee’s hips with one hand and a safety bar with the other. 

“Someone’s determined…. I’m not complaining.” Peebee reached out, running nails down Sara’s back, enjoying the warmth from their bodies touching. Ryder slipped a leg between the asari’s, putting pressure against Peebee’s core, causing her to buck her hips into Sara’s. 

“Fuck…” Peebee cursed, driving her body hard against Ryder’s. She had intended to let Sara go first, but she was too lost in her desire to care now, the pathfinder taking charge felt too good to interrupt. 

Ryder let go of the rail, keeping one hand against Peebee’s lower back, holding the asari firm against her, fingertips slipping between them. 

“Yes… Please…” Peebee could feel Sara’s hand ghosting against her sex, the light touch only making her wetter. She needed Ryder inside of her and the waiting was killing her. Sara must have sensed her need, hearing the desire in her voice, because she slipped two fingers inside of Peebee, curling them upwards as she heard the asari cry out her name. Hopefully the escape pod’s walls were thick or she may not be able to look at Suvi or Kallo for a while. 

Hearing her name on Peebee’s lips only drove Sara even more crazy, her hand moving faster as their bodies lightly bounced against the structure of pod. They would both have bruises, but neither woman cared, everything felt too good, a little pain wasn’t a bad trade off. 

“Sara… I… shit…” Peebee was close, she hadn’t realized how badly she’d wanted Ryder until the woman was fully inside of her, bodies smashed together. Her climax came far too quickly for Peebee’s liking, but there was no stopping it, wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her, one hand reaching to grab a rail as she anchored them to the wall, the other hand digging nails deep into Sara’s flesh. 

Peebee’s head was spinning as she came down from her high, Ryder still inside of her as they floated, tangled in one another. “That was… damn…” Peebee was breathing heavily, trying hard to ground herself as much as one could in zero gravity. She wanted more… needed more from Sara, but she found herself unsure what to do next. 

SAM had other plans though, interrupting their activities. 

“Pathfinder, Tann is requesting your presence at the Nexus immediately, there is an emergency with the Angaran Representative at the cultural center.” 

Sara sighed heavily, fingers slipping out of Peebee, causing an aftershock to roll through her companion's body, the asari twitching slightly, burying her face in Ryder’s shoulder. 

“I don’t want to leave…” Sara ran a hand down the back of Peebee’s neck, fingertips ghosted over her crests, forcing her to shiver again at the contact. 

“I don’t want you to go either… I had plans…” Sara smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Peebee’s lips. It was probably too sweet for no strings, but Ryder hadn’t thought about it before she’d done it. 

“Later, maybe? Duty calls…” Sara untangled herself from Peebee, both women instantly missing the contact. 

“Definitely later. Can’t have you leaving unsatisfied…” Peebee winked as Sara reached down, pulling herself to the floor before taking the asari’s hand and tugging her down next to her. “Back to reality.” Ryder entered a code and the pod regained gravity, clothes falling to the floor. 

Peebee gathered her clothes and began to dress as Sara did the same. She wanted to reach out to Ryder, to kiss her again, if only to taste the sweetness she already missed, but that wasn’t part of no strings right? No strings was just sex, sweetness not included. Her rules? She had to follow them. 

Sara turned towards Peebee after they were both clothed and smiled. “Later Peebee.” 

“Later… yes.” Ryder exited the escape pod and headed to the bridge. Peebee sighed, glancing at POC. “Don’t give me that look… I know what I’m doing.” The bot made a noise. “What do you know? You’re just a bot.” The machine made what almost sounded like a sad noise. “You’re right, I’m sorry, you’re more than a bot…” POC buzzed happily. 

 

\--------------  
Ryder could’ve gone back to Peebee after the call with Tann. It would take a day to get back to the Nexus, but the moment had passed, the pathfinder was far too stuck in her head again to let the asari close, for now. 

After setting a course for the Nexus, Sara headed to her cabin, locking the doors and asking SAM to be sure no one disturbed her unless it was an actually emergency. There was soft music playing as she stepped into the shower, the warm water cascading over her skin. As the liquid hit her back, she arched forward, a slight sting surprising her. When Ryder reached up behind her, she felt the scratch marks Peebee had left in the wake of their passion. She found herself smiling as she touched the small cuts, instantly missing the cause of them. 

It had felt so good to feel someone else, to know that even if she felt as if she was floating, that contact could anchor her back to… Earth? No… Earth was no more, all they had here was Eos, Voeld, Havarl, worlds that weren’t really there’s, a home drifting in space didn’t feel much like a home. Sara ran her hands through her wet hair, the weight that had disappeared just a little while ago had returned with full force, Atlas like pressure driving her downward. 

Thousands of people were expecting her to find a home for them when Sara was slowly losing hers. Her mother… gone. Father… gone. Scott… Sara felt her eyes well up, tears beginning to mix with the water from her shower. She could do it, she could find the initiative a home, but would that be hers too? How could it be if there was no one to share it with? 

Sobs began to rack her body, Ryder gripping onto the metal walls to stabilize herself. She’d thought that the moment with Peebee would’ve helped relieve some of the pressure she’d been feeling, but instead, it opened the floodgates and Sara wasn’t sure she knew how to close them. She wrapped her arms around her body, hoping to comfort herself as she slid down the shower wall, sitting on the cold floor. 

It took her almost half an hour before she was able to pull herself together enough leave the shower. Sara didn’t even bother getting dressed, pulling back the covers of her bed and sliding underneath the sheets. Curling into a ball, she laid in bed, wishing she could’ve been anywhere but there. 

After twelve hours, there was finally a knock on her door, waking Ryder from a restless sleep. 

“Dr. T’Perro is requesting entrance, Pathfinder.” Sara sighed. 

“Tell her I will be with her in a minute.” She stood up, moving to her dresser as the door slid open.

“Medical override granted.” 

“Sara… is everything okay?” Lexi was not phased in the slightest at Sara’s bare body, instead, more concerned about why she’d been practically missing for so long. 

“Umm… could you turn around for a moment, Lexi?” The doctor sighed and turned to face the SAM node. 

“I am a doctor Ryder, you are not the only naked person I’ve seen in my life. Please. You missed out physical, I am concerned.” She tapped her foot, waiting for the answer. 

“I’m fine, doc. Promise. Just needed to rest. I was feeling exhausted.” Sara had tugged on an initiative set of casual clothes and was now sitting on the edge of her bed. “You can look now.” Lexi spun around, worry evident on her face. 

“This is unlike you, Sara, locking yourself in your room for over half a day without a word.” The doctor lifted the scanner up to the Pathfinder’s face, the clinical motion angering Ryder.

“Lexi, stop!” She reached up and covered the omni-tool with her hand, pushing the doctor’s arm gently down. “Please. I don’t want to look there or here, I don’t want to be stuck with another needle, I just want to be left alone.” The pleading look in her eyes tugged at Lexi’s chest. She could tell Sara was not okay, but at least not she was sure it wasn’t exactly physical in nature. In all honestly, the doctor had been expecting this moment for some time. There was only so much weight one person could bare, pathfinder or not. 

“I am sorry. Automatic response. Would you like to talk about it?” Sara’s eyes were bloodshot, obviously from crying. Whatever ‘rest’ she had gotten hadn’t done much god. Lexi knew she needed a shoulder to cry on, or maybe to bear some of the burden that was drowning her. 

“No. Not this time. Not now… or Not yet…” Sara knew Lexi only wanted to help, but there wasn’t a way to put her pieces back together just yet, they needed to be broken, she needed to feel this. She’d spent too long avoiding it. 

“We will be at the Nexus in 7 hours. Would you like something to help you sleep?” Sara wasn’t ready to talk, Lexi could respect that, for now. But the least she could do was help her rest. 

“Yes… please.” Sleep sounded so far from Ryder’s reach that any help she could get, she’d gladly take. The doctor nodded and returned within minutes with a simple pill.

“This will help, dreamless sleep. I’ll wake you when we’re beginning docking procedures.” She handed Sara the pill and a glass of water. 

“Thank you Lexi… for everything.” 

“Of course, Sara.” Lexi smiled at Sara before leaving the pathfinder to rest. She’d leave this part out of her Nexus reports. It wasn’t necessary and the last thing Ryder needed was others worrying about her.


	2. Nirvana

Whatever had been in that pill knocked Sara out cold and for that she was grateful. She’d only barely woken up when she heard SAM’s voice.

“Docking at the Nexus initiated. Tann is waiting for you at the cultural center, Pathfinder.” Sara sighed and moved to change into something less wrinkled. 

“Never ends…” 

\-----------------------  
The issue with the Angaran ambassador had been a simply misunderstanding, solved after getting Tann out of the way and discussing the situation with the injured and offended parties. Of course there was always more to do than just the mission she’d intended to complete. Far too many people needed a pathfinder to help them and Sara spent the day running around the Nexus. After rounding up the crew at their various locations, she headed back to the Tempest, ready to head to Eladaan to deal with the Krogan. Sara wasn’t looking forward to the several days of travel. It gave her too much time to think. 

The crew had arranged for fun activities on the ship to pass the time, but Sara opted out of them, instead finding a quiet place at the corner of the cargo bay to clean her armor and guns, alone. She was on her second vambrace when Peebee wandered over. 

“Not a poker fan… or not a fan of losing your money to Gil?” The asari leaned casually against the wall near where Sara was working, eyes trailing over the dirt covered bare shoulders of the pathfinder. 

“Both? Is both acceptable?” Peebee chuckled, nodding. 

“I lost too many creds, I had to call it quits.” She pushed off the wall and sauntered over to Ryder, inspecting her armor bits and pieces strewn about the floor and tables. “But I guarantee losing credits are more entertaining than… this.” Peebee motioned to the mess around Sara.

“It’s kind of relaxing?” Ryder shrugged.

“You know… I think we’ve both proven their are better ways to relax…” Peebee knelt down, reaching a hand up to Sara’s face to wipe some of the grease from her cheek. Instead of pulling away, she tugged Ryder towards her, pressing their lips firmly together. It felt good, the spark between them relighting with just one touch. Sara wanted to wrap her arms around the asari, but she was filthy and didn’t want to ruin Peebee’s clothes. Though it appeared she didn’t care as much as the pathfinder did, swinging a leg over Ryder’s lap straddling her as she deepened the kiss. 

It was impossible to ignore the chemistry between them and honestly, Sara was too weak to resist this contact, she needed it to feel something, anything other than pain. 

 

“Sara… touch me please… I don’t care if you’re dirty…” Peebee could sense Ryder’s hesitance, but she didn’t care, she had other outfits. She reached down and grabbed Sara’s hands, tugging them around her waist as her hips rocked downwards. It was all the confirmation Ryder needed. In one smooth motion she flipped Peebee onto the floor, staying between the asari’s legs as their kiss continued. 

Sara slipped a hand through the opening of Peebee’s jack, leaving a smear of black across her stomach as fingernails dug into hips. The asari moaned as Ryder bit down on her lip, pulling her body against Peebee’s. 

A loud crash at the other side of the cargo bay halted their actions, the two freezing in place as if cryo blasted. “Shit…” Peebee grumbled against Sara’s lips, both of their breathing labored. 

“Hey Peebee! Gil’s out, it’s just us playing now if you want chance to win your credits back!” Liam’s voice echoed through the bay as he moved closer to them in their compromising position. Peebee reached out and placed a finger over Sara’s lips, as she slowly and as quietly as possible slid out from under Sara. 

She stood, walking over to Liam to distract him from the dirty pathfinder on the floor. 

“Hey! Um, I’m good. Yeah, count me out. You just head back on in there and win some money, crisis boy.” Peebee practically pushed him out of the cargo bay, walking him all the way to the elevator, ensuring he was gone before heading over to where Sara has been, although she found no one there.

“Really, Ryder? Leave a girl hangin?” Peebee wasn’t too happy about being abandoned, strings or not. She left the cargo bay, a bit disappointed intending join the poker game when she noticed Ryder’s cabin door was open. She’d never been inside of the Pathfinder’s room, so curiosity got the best of her. She stuck her head in, looking around before she heard the shower running. 

“Hmmm…” Peebee wondered how upset Sara would be if she had unexpected company, though how unexpected could it be considering her door was left open. The asari pushed the button, the door sliding shut as she made her way to the shower. 

“You know… it’s not nice to tease someone…”

“Oh?” Was all Ryder said from behind the shower curtain. Peebee took this as confirmation she was not upset that the asari was in her room or bathroom. She slipped out of her jacket, discarding her pants on the floor in a pile before sneaking in under the warmth of the shower heads.

Sara’s back was turned towards her and Peebee took in the entirety of Ryder’s form. She hadn’t seen her like this, so bare until such clear light. It caused the asari’s breath to catch. She was beautiful. Peebee reached out, not wanting to be apart any more, hooking fingertips around her hips as she pulled the pathfinder back into her, lips pressing light kisses to Sara’s shoulder. 

“Hello…” Ryder let herself lean into her companion’s embrace, feeling the warmth from the asari’s naked body. 

“Hello yourself.” Peebee’s hands wandered upwards, nails dragging lightly across Sara’s firm stomach, hands cupping the pathfinder’s breasts, rolling the flesh between her fingers. She was in control this time and she found herself wanted to please Sara, selfless desire being a bit foreign to the young asari. Her normal goal in situations like this was to get off. She’d always take care of her partner, but her drive had never come from the pleasure of another, not nearly this intensely at least. 

Peebee bit down on the soft skin at the nape of Sara’s neck, wanting to leave marks for the Pathfinder to remember their encounter. Ryder moaning caused Peebee to shiver, the sound of the other woman driving her a bit crazy. One hand was busy cupping Sara’s breast, playing with Sara’s nipple, tugging and squeezing, while the other hand snuck south, smiling as it was met with a different wetness than that of the shower. 

It felt so good to cause this reaction in Sara, Peebee found herself languishing in it, soaking up the noises Ryder made as she teased her clit, touches ghosting over the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Please… Peebee.” Sara’s words escaped between ragged breaths as her hips rocked forward into Peebee’s hand. 

“So impatient…” The asari was one to talk though, Sara had her so entranced she’d followed the woman across the ship to end up here. Sliding two fingers into Sara caused even Peebee to moan, the sensation of the woman surrounding her, gripping her, drove the asari mad. Ryder braced herself against the shower’s tile, hips thrusting against Peebee’s touch, needed to feel the asari fill her, Ryder’s mind clouded with pure lust. 

“Fuck…” It had been so long since she’d been touched, she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold back, not when she needed this so badly. Peebee began to move faster to match Sara’s hips pumping against her hand, driving her fingers deeper with each motion. 

Sara felt her legs lock, muscles tense as her orgasm crashed into her, gripping onto anything in the shower to keep herself upright. Peebee did her part, wrapping an arm around Sara’s frame, holding her up as the wave of climax made her body feel weak. As she rode the orgasm out, a few aftershocks causing her to twitch.

The two women stayed locked together until their breathing calmed, Peebee slipping out of Sara, but holding on tight as the pathfinder’s body shook with a few aftershocks. “Mmm. You’re hot.” The asari’s words were uttered against the soft skin of Sara’s shoulder. 

“Am I?” Ryder turned in Peebee’s arms, facing the asari. Peebee was gorgeous and Sara unabashedly took a moment to indulge in her. “You’re one to talk.” 

Peebee smiled and pulled Ryder in for a kiss. It was probably softer than it should’ve been, too passionate with too much meaning behind it, but the asari didn’t care, not when there were here basking in the afterglow. 

“Pathfinder, I apologize for the interruption, but we are preparing to dock on Eladaan.” 

“One of these days, I’m gonna shut SAM off and have my way with you for hours…” Sara let her hands run down Peebee’s body before speaking. 

“I’d like that.” She’d like it too much. Too much for no strings, but if Peebee didn’t complain, Sara wouldn’t mention anything, not when this was the one thing that could help her escape the sinking feeling in her chest. 

“Until then, Pathfinder.” Peebee moved backwards, letting one hand slide down between the valley of Sara’s chest and across her stomach before exiting the shower and Ryder’s room, after she had dressed of course. Sara simply turned the shower to cold and took a few minutes to gather herself before stepping out and prepping for the desert planet.


	3. Wasteland

Elaaden heat was indescribably. Sara had thought Eos was difficult to handle, but these temperatures felt like they could melt her suit. Her armor was barely keeping it manageable inside, sweat forming wherever it could find space. Even after scrubbing the atmosphere, the only livable areas were under the cover of shade. 

“Come on Ryder! Buck up!” Drack slammed his large open hand onto her shoulder plate, causing her to stumble forward. “One more task then you softies can take a cool shower!” Drack made it all sound so simple. But taking down an architect wasn’t an easy feat, especially after Sara could barely stand, the Elaaden vault having sucked what energy she had left. 

“Can’t we just lay some explosives and get the hell out here?” Peebee had rolled the sleeves of her shirt as far up as they’d go and if she’d been wearing anything under her jacket, that would’ve been ditched a long time ago. 

“Too close to the colony. Unfortunately…” Ryder slid into the driver’s seat of the nomad, shutting the doors as soon as they other two had settled in. The air circulating in the vehicle was mildly cooler than the air outside, but after being this overheated, it was hard to really tell a difference. It was a short drive, the architect looming in the distance as they approached it’s ‘nest’. 

“Alright, Peebee, you take point up on that pillar, there’s a bit of cover to the left if it sees you. Drack you come from behind, right around where those two blast shields are, Sara motioned to the area. And I’ll hit it head on, see if I can distract it long enough for you to do a bit of damage to its legs. We’ve got to get this thing immobile as fast as possible so it can’t retreat towards the colony.” 

“Understood!” Drack called out, popping the door of the nomad and trekking out towards the back of the architect. 

“Be careful, yeah?” Peebee winked at Sara before exiting the vehicle herself and taking point to the left of the nomad. 

The pathfinder took a deep breath, checking her shotgun and pistol, before exiting the vehicle. In less than two minutes she’d fired two rounds into the Architect’s face, enough to direct it’s attention at her, a large beam barely missing her body as she ducked behind a pillar. Drack and Peebee made quick work of one of the legs, Sara taking the brunt of the machines heavy fire as she tossed shockwaves into it’s ‘face’. 

It soon noticed that attacks were coming from all sides, sending out bots to attempt to deal with Peebee and Drack. Sara had faith they could handle a few remnant and continued to drill shot after shot into the architect, dodging the heavy laser when needed. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping Sara on her feet, sweat pouring down her face as she darted from pillar to pillar. 

Another leg fell and then another, leaving the machine powerless outside of it’s main front cannon and bots that swarmed the site. 

“Back to my position, we need to hit it hard in the front. A few more blows should take it out!” 

“Understood!” 

“Coming!” 

Her two companions began to make their way to Sara’s position, destroying remnant that got in their way. However, as soon as Peebee had entered the architect’s view, the machine turned towards her warming up the cannon to fire in her direction. The asari wasn’t close enough to cover, there was nowhere for her to hide. Sara had to move fast, she called forth all the energy she had left in her body and biotically charged the architect, sending her body as a projectile towards the ‘face’. 

“Sara! No!” Peebee shouted, but it was too late, the Pathfinder’s body collided with the machine, the final blow, causing the architect’s face to explode, throwing Ryder backwards over 40 feet. Her body hit the sand hard, creating a small crater upon impact. Everything was so bright and then it all went black. 

_ ‘Sara! No! Give it back!” Scott was chasing after his twin, the ‘older’ Ryder sibling darting in and out of rooms on the space station, model ship in hand.  _

_ “Gotta catch me first scooter!” She was significantly smaller than her twin, something she used to her advantage, squeezing in between small spaces Scott couldn’t fit in, including the vent shaft. She scurried up through the grate, entering the duct and travelling as fast and quietly as she could away from her brother.  _

_ After two turns and a good 100 feet, she stopped, peering through the vent when she heard her father’s voice. She must have reached the medbay, he was standing there with her mom, uncle, Eric. Eric was crying, Ellen doing her best to comfort Alec’s brother-in-law. Sara scooted across to another vent in the room for a better view, seeing her aunt Elise on a table, eyes closed, not moving.  _

_ “I’m going to fucking kill them Alec! Every last one of those Batarian bastards!”  _

_ “Get out of my sight, Eric! Her blood is on your hands now!” Sara had never seen her dad this angry, she shrunk back in the duct, clutching the model ship.  _

_ “Come on, Eric, let’s step outside.” Ellen led her uncle to the next room while Alec stayed for a moment, looking over Elise’s body. _

_ “Why you? Huh?” Alec reached over and took her lifeless hand. “I’m so sorry Elise…. Please, forgive me.” He pressed a kiss to her hand and began to leave the room, but the N7 stopped when he heard soft sniffling coming from the vent on the wall. He reached up with his omni-tool and typed a few codes in, the grate releasing to reveal a crying Sara.  _

_ “Sara... what are you… come here.” He reached in picking up his 10 year old daughter and pulling her into his arms.  _

_ “This wasn’t how you were supposed to find out…” His anger subsided a little upon finding his daughter. _

_ “Is she...Is aunt Elise?” Sara stuttered, her body shaking.  _

_ “Yes, she passed away this morning. Complications... after our mission.” Sara buried her head in her dad’s clothes. Alec wasn’t really sure how to react, this was more Ellen’s role, but she wasn’t here. So he wrapped his arms tight around his daughter and held her for a moment.  _

_ “Do me a favor, Sara. If you remember one thing, the mission always comes first. Okay? Elise forgot about that and… just promise me, mission first.” Sara nodded, tears still streaming down her face.  _

_ “Come on, let’s find your mother.” Alec took one last look back at his sister before carrying Sara out of the room.  _


	4. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think so far! I'm sort of just flying blind here, tossing stuff out :D

Sara awoke with a start, sitting straight up, almost yanking herself out of the node she was plugged into. 

“Easy now, Sara.” Lexi appeared beside her, calm hand on her shoulder, lowering her back to the table. 

“What happened?” She could tell she was in the medbay on the Tempest, but the last thing she remembers was biotically charging… “Shit.” 

“That is probably an appropriate response. You were incredibly reckless, Sara.” The Pathfinder let her body sink into the little cushion the medbay table had, feeling guilty for being there in the first place.

“I know... “ Lexi didn’t let Sara finish her sentence. 

“You fractured both of your collar bones, dislocated your shoulder, cracked three ribs and there was internal bleeding…” The list was far too long, Sara was surprised Lexi wasn’t adding to it considering she’d threaten to if Ryder pulled anything like this. 

“I’m sorry…” Lexi just shook her head. 

“You’ll recover, but you’re on bedrest for the next three days as you heal from the surgeries. You’re lucky modern medicine has advanced as much as it has… For now I am transporting you back to your room. SAM will monitor your vitals and keep me apprised of any changes. You are not to leave that bed without notifying me, I will know if you do.” Sara nodded, as Lexi’s biotics flared, lifting Sara as if she was on a gurney, carrying her to her cabin and placing her softly on the bed. 

“Rest now, the sedatives I gave you should be taking effect soon. Cora will handle everything from an initiative standpoint… “ Ryder slowly faded in and out as Lexi was talking, her voice sounding farther and farther away as sleep took hold of her. 

\-----

Two days later Sara was moving about the Tempest with Lexi’s approval, hoping to be mission ready within the week. She used this time to catch up on the mountains of paperwork Tann had shifted over to her. Ryder’s body was still sore, but the broken bones had been healed and all that was really left was stiffness and a good bit of bruising. 

Flipping through her emails she smiled as she saw random ones from the team, hoping for her speedy recovery. Vetra offering to smuggle her some Angaran pain killers, Drack suggesting she practice Krogan headbutts before her next charge, Liam suggesting movie night sooner since she was currently out of action and one from Peebee. 

Ryder wasn’t sure why she was hesitant to open it. They emailed before, plenty of times both prior to their… situation, and afterwards. Yet, her finger still waved over the open button for a minute before pushing it. 

_ To: Ryder (The hardheaded)  _

_ From: Peebee (the grateful)  _

_ Sara, _

_ Hey, I know you’re still unconscious, but Lexi says you’ll pull through no worse for wear. You’re an idiot you know, charging the architect like that. But… thank you. I’d probably be dust on Elaaden if you hadn’t.  _

_ Just no more crazy shit like that, yeah? You’re too important and you’ve already died once, that’s enough.  _

_ Come see me when you’re up and about. I’ve got something for you.  _

_ And no, get your head out of the gutter… at least until you’re healed ;)  _

_ Peebee _

Sara ran her fingers through her hair leaning carefully back into the chair, attempting to be kind to her bruises. Part of her wanted to get up right then and there and go see Peebee. She missed her, but her father’s words played on repeat at the back of her mind. Mission first, feelings later. She hadn’t followed those rules and it had almost gotten her killed. 

Sara wondered if her father sacrificing his life for her had been ‘mission first’. At times, it definitely didn’t seem like it. She was a 22 year old Alliance researcher and he was an N7 with decades of experience. She picked up the picture of him on her desk, one that had Scott and her mother there too, the four of them. It was one of the few images she had of all of them together. 

“Mission first dad? Did you even listen to your own advice? God I wish you were here…” 

“Pathfinder, if I may, Alec had always planned for you to follow in his footsteps. It may have happened sooner than anticipated, but it was in his mind all along.” Sara glanced at the SAM node and let out a long sigh. 

“Why not Scott?” 

“Unknown, but you were his choice.” 

“I don’t want to be SAM….” But was it really a choice? It sure didn’t feel like she had one. 

\-------------

Peebee had been on edge since Ryder had charged headlong into the architect. She wasn’t used to someone choosing her life over theirs. Kalinda certainly proved over and over that it wasn’t her style. So why had Ryder put herself in harm's way just to protect her? 

Lexi had informed everyone that the Pathfinder was now mobile, but still ordered to rest and that she shouldn’t be bothered. That was hard for the asari. She wanted so badly to just see Sara, to make sure with her own eyes that she was okay. Peebee wasn’t used to this sort of anxiety, being of a carefree nature, it was driving her a bit mad, so when Ryder appeared on deck, she wasn’t able to stop herself from approaching the pathfinder. 

“Sara…” Ryder turned at the sound of her voice and smiled softly when her eyes met Peebee’s. 

“Hey, you.” Her words were soft and it was obvious how she was carrying herself with such care that she was still in pain. 

“You okay… that’s probably a stupid question…” 

“Nah, it’s fine… I’m fine. Still sore, so approach with caution, but I’m up and moving, so progress?” Sara smirked, that charming grin that sank into Peebee’s chest much further than she would’ve liked.

“Definite progress… um… when you’re finished doing pathfindery stuff, stop by?” Sara nodded and turned to Kallo who was at the pilot seat, the asari retreating back to her escape pod. It felt so good to see Sara in the flesh, Peebee could feel her body buzz with relief. 

She quickly went to set up her ‘gift’ for Sara, something she’d been working on since the incident on Elaaden. She had to have something to keep her mind off of everything that had happened and the feelings that were caused because of it all. 

“Alright, Peebee, I’m finished, what did you want to show me?” Peebee jumped at the sound of Sara’s voice, Poc beeping away in a happy tone. 

“Right! Um… ok. Here.” She handed Ryder what looked like a very small remnant chip. Sara inspected it and then shrugged. 

“I give up, what’s it do?” 

“Ah… turn on your omni-tool. It’s a program.” Peebee reached over, lightly taking Sara’s wrist and holding it up next to the chip. The small contact caused her fingers to buzz as if electrically charged. The asari had missed Ryder more than she had thought. 

“A program?” The omni-tool came to life and the chip began to glow green for a minute until settling back to black. 

“Yes… There. Now any time your… ummm velocity increased past a normally run, for example when you charge, you’ll get a boost to your shields, a rem-style booster of sorts.” Peebee clicked a button on Sara’s omni-tool and a green glow, akin to tech armor, surrounded Sara. “Like that.” 

The pathfinder glanced at the holographic projection surround her, amazed. “Peebee… it’s great… really.” A warm soft feeling began to grow in Sara’s chest. She tried to push it down, but it was futile, blue eyes met hazel and Ryder stepped forward, placing her lips tentatively on Peebee’s. A thank you uttered against the asari’s mouth. 

“Mmmm you’re welcome.” Peebee accepted the kiss, knowing that it wouldn’t lead to more, knowing that this was strings, but not caring one damn bit. Not now at least. She had been far too worried about Sara to care what any of this meant. The Pathfinder was safe and with her present, she could keep her safer yet.   
“Poc… door please.” The bot buzzed, shutting the door with a command code as Peebee wrapped her arms gently around Sara’s neck, deepening the kiss, making promises she wasn’t sure she could cash yet. 


	5. Symphony

Sara hated Kadara. It was dirty, the air was sticky and no one could be trusted. The pathfinder did her best to avoid the settlement when she could, but of course, for the initiative, every planet was a possibility. Yet here she was, trudging through the muck and grime running errands for an annoying scavenger just to attempt to get on Sloane Kelly’s good side. 

Sara had gone out on an excursion with Reyes, a quick run the to slums before returning topside. She spotted Peebee leaning against a railing, looking over the market place. She was cute and Ryder paused, looking up, taking in the sight before her. She let her eyes trail down the asari’s body, appreciating every curve, knowing what it all looked liked and how it felt under her fingertips.. Apparently she had been obvious, because Peebee noticed, winking at her and motioning for Sara to join her on the upper level. 

Ryder finished her purchase and ambled up to where her teammate was standing. 

“Enjoying the view, pathfinder?” Sara chuckled, playfully shoving Peebee’s shoulder as she joined her, leaning on the railing. 

“Always.” 

Peebee hummed happily, revealing in just the small contact their arms made as they brushed together. 

“Are we ready to head out? I’ve had enough of Kadara to last… well another 600 years.” Sara nodded in agreement just as Kallo came in over the comms. 

“Ryder come in, we’ve got a problem.” The pathfinder sighed before answering. 

“Go ahead Kallo.” 

“We’ve had an intruder, got on board and into Peebee’s quarters. Her bot is gone.” Peebee’s eyes widened in surprise which quickly turned to anger. 

“Poc?” 

“Any other areas compromised?” Ryder’s wheels were spinning, a breach in their own home wasn’t something that should go unpunished. 

“We’re doing a full recon, but I don’t think so. They left an impressive piece of rem-tech and a recorded message, relaying now.” 

“Ryder, it’s Kalinda T’Reve. Pelessaria’s… well, whatever she calls me these days. Please tell her thank you for the nifty bot. I trust the rem-tech piece my crew left will be adequate payment. Oh and no need to wait for my krogan friend Krannit--He and his outlaws work for me. Ta.” 

Peebee paced as Kalinda’s voice played over the comms. She was angry. It was one thing that Kalinda broke her heart, but interfering with her now, invading Sara’s and the team’s home. That was crossing so many lines, the asari was sure steam was pouring from her ears. 

“Shit, why can't she just leave me alone?” Peebee slammed a hand into the rail, grunting from the force before realizing she hit it a little too hard. 

“Why does she have it in for you Peebee?” Sara was pretty sick of this Kalinda woman. It was obvious that her presence or mere voice upset Peebee and Ryder tried to tell herself it bothered her because Peebee was part of the team and no one messed with her crew, but a small voice in the back of her mind also said no one messed with her Peebee… 

“She shouldn’t, I’m the offended party.” Kalinda had hurt her, dragged her heart through the mud and tossed it in the gutter when she was no longer useful. How come she was still showing up, it’d been months. “Ugh, to complete my scanner, I need access to the storage device in Poc. Kalinda’s always been a troublemaker. Anything for a rise and if there’s profit in it, all the better.” “I’m sorry you’re catching her crap now, Ryder. You don’t have to deal with this--I’ll take care of it on my own. I promise.” 

Peebee didn’t want Sara to feel like this was just another problem to add to everything going on. This should be the least of the pathfinder’s worries. There was a galaxy to save, an Archon to destroy, a home to build. No time for ex-girlfriend nonsense.

“Hey, we’re in this together.” Sara wondered if her father would’ve made the same choice. Then again, he wouldn’t have helped Vetra’s sister or chased Liam’s signal or gone so far out of his way to get Spender arrested. Would he? Ryder figured she’d never know. She was close with her father, but that didn’t mean she knew how he’d act in high pressure situations, or anything really, outside of family. 

“Uh… thanks.” Peebee reached out and squeezed Ryder’s shoulder. “It means a lot.” More than it should, the asari internally chastised herself. This was breaking all the rules and Kalinda was proof that rules existed for a reason. Peebee didn’t want to lose Ryder, the thought of not being with her on this adventure actually made the asari feel a bit sick to her stomach. 

“Come on, let’s ask around at the dock, maybe someone’s seen something… it’s a place to start.” 

\----------  
It took hours, but with the help of Vetra’s connections they’d traced Poc all the way to a scavenger's place on the outskirts of Kadara. The bot was banged up, but in once piece. Nothing Peebee couldn’t fix with some time. So Sara gave her that time and space, taking others on missions while Peebee worked daily to get Poc up and running. 

She tried hard to ignore the feeling building in the pit of her chest. Maybe she just missed the contact, skin to skin, making her feel alive and not so lonely? That was the purpose of their arrangement right, something fun to take the edge off? Sara was definitely on edge, which is why she jumped when Peebee tapped her on the shoulder as she was reading emails at the terminal on the bridge. 

“Didn’t mean to spook you… but look who’s up and running!” Peebee motioned to Poc who was hovering behind her, chirping happily. 

“Nice work! Any permanent damage?” 

“Not a scratch after it was all said and done… she left a lovely audio log though... “ Peebee motioned for Ryder to follow her to the escape pod room, clicking play as soon as the doors closed. 

“Haven’t listed to it yet, figured you’d want to hear it since you went to all the trouble with me.” Peebee clicked play and Kalinda’s annoying voice came over the rooms comms. 

“Hey babe, sorry I broke your pet. It lacked versatility, couldn’t keep up. Maybe I’ll do the same with your new toy… ta.” Ryder’s ears perked at the last part, Peebee’s eyes widening. 

“That little bitch…” The asari wanted to strangle the recording, but that wasn’t exactly possible. “She’s not a fucking toy….” Peebee grumbled under her breath. Kalinda always knew what to say to get under her skin. But the admission she’d just made was unintentional and part of her hoped Ryder would ignore it. 

“I’m not?” Sara didn’t like this feeling in her chest, this hope that lingered there, causing everything to feel warm. She hadn’t really felt this since arriving in Andromeda and now was a bad time for it to rear its head. 

“I … I don’t know.” Peebee did know, she knew that in just a few months Ryder meant more to her than Kalinda ever did, but she couldn’t admit it. Not now. 

“Yeah…. “ The small light that had begun to burn inside of Ryder extinguished, the room suddenly feeling darker. 

This is what happens when you let people in, Peebee thought, you acquire baggage and she intended to travel light. Even if the look in Sara’s eyes made every fiber of her being want to wrap the woman in her arms and kiss away any doubts the pathfinder had. 

“Um… I’ll let you know as soon as the scanner picks anything up.” Back to business, it was how it had to be, Sara tried to tell herself as she turned to leave. “And Sara… Thanks again.” 

Peebee wanted to say more, but the moment was gone, the wall had returned and it felt like they were right back where they started weeks ago. 

Sara smiled, putting on her best face as she exited the room, heading straight for her cabin. She needed to think or maybe not think for a while. 

“Don’t look at me like that…” Peebee glared at Poc. “I can’t… not again.” The bot chirped somberly. “Yeah… I know. I miss her already too…”


	6. Highs and Lows

Sara should be mad, furious even. In any military this would be an automatic court martial, putting the lives of your superior and another crew member at risk, for what? An interesting possibly helpful piece of tech. However, no matter how much Peebee had just risked the pathfinder’s life and Vetra’s, Ryder couldn’t be mad, not when hazel eyes met her blue ones. Not when she could tell how important this was to the asari. “I’m not mad.” 

Her father would’ve been mad, right? He would’ve kicked Peebee off the ship as soon as they’d gotten back, hell, he might have even left her on the volcano. Yet, as they stepped out of the escape pod, Sara wondered what her father would’ve done if it had been her mother that jettisoned them into danger. 

After only 15 minutes on the volatile surface, complications occurred in the form of an ex-girlfriend. This ‘ Kalinda’ issue was beginning to wear on the pathfinder and she wondered if anyone would miss the asari if they ‘accidentally’ shoved her into the volcano. 

Peebee’s ex-girlfriend definitely didn’t care about their well being, tossing every obstacle in their path just to get her hands on the tech first. Peebee had mentioned that Kalinda’s priorities definitely had nothing to do with anyone, outside of herself. 

The entire planet felt as if it was caving in around them, molten lava boiling in every puddle. Sara could feel the sweat pool under her suit, beads dripping down her face, salt taste on her lips. She hated heat and was actually finding herself wishing for Voeld and it’s icy surface. Remnant tech was helpful though and by interfacing a few times with a console here and there, Sara was able to lead them straight to the treasure they’d been hunting. Neither Peebee nor Ryder knew what it was, but if the defenses told them anything, it was that this tiny piece of tech was valuable. Which made sense as to why it peaked Kalinda’s interests. Tech was money here in Helius. 

Kalinda had what seemed like an infinite supply of mercs at her disposal, and she did dispose of them, one the asari even shoved straight into lava just to save her own skin. Sara hated this woman and she couldn’t imagine what in the world Peebee had seen in her. 

“How many guys does she have!” Sara shouted as she fired her pistol in their general direction, of course, Peebee didn’t even blink, sliding around cover and sprinting towards the rem-tech. Sara wanted to yell after her, but it was no use, so she and Vetra provider her cover, taking out the rest of the Kalinda’s men just as the two of them reached the platform, leaping across. 

It would be rude of Sara to admit she was glad Kalinda hadn’t made the jump and even ruder still that a part of her hoped the woman’s grip slipped, but as the platform shook and the lava began to engulf the structure with Peebee on it, Sara’s priorities shifted to her crewmate. 

“Aw, crap!” Peebee watched as the coveted piece of tech bounced slowly towards the edge, glancing back at Kalinda hanging on for dear life. 

“Aw crap what?!” Sara’s obvious choice was the tech, it was more important, far more important than this horrible person hanging by a thread. Ryder pointed her pistol at Kalinda, wondering if she needed to make this decision for Peebee… for the good of the mission. 

“I don’t want her to die Ryder!” The pathfinder’s finger froze on the trigger, Peebee’s voice ringing in her ear. 

“But the device!” They needed it, it could give them an edge against the kett and settling here in Helius. 

“It’s not worth her life!” Peebee was already moving towards Kalinda, she’d made up her mind. Sara could hear her dad’s voice in her ear, ‘pull the trigger. Mission first.’, but she couldn’t, she lowered her weapon and tossed it on her hip, running towards the edge of the solid platform. 

Sara didn’t help Kalinda much, offering her a quick hand, practically throwing her back behind her, whereas she held onto Peebee tight, pulling her up to her. 

“Wow, that was close.” They locked eyes for a moment, their hands still touching before Vetra’s voice broke their trance. 

“Let’s get out of here.” The Turian had already made her way down the tunnel with Kalinda close behind her. 

The Lava splashed around them, a chunk flying up as the platform sunk straight into the planet’s depths. Of course, it wasn’t enough that Sara had to save Peebee’s ex, the planet needed to give the Pathfinder something to remember it buy, and the liquid sloshed onto Sara’s shoulder, burning straight through her armor, hitting skin. 

“Fuck!” She quickly wiped it off, running after the team. She could have Lexi deal with it later, they needed to get out of here. The smell of burning flesh permeated her suit. 

“Pathfinder, you have third degree burns, medical assistance is needed.” 

“Tell me something I don’t know SAM, have Lexi prep the med bay.” Sara gritted her teeth, the air of the planet searing the skin.

“Peebee, thank you. Listen no hard--” Sara smiled as she heard the crunch of Peebee’s fist break Kalinda’s nose. It was something at least, because Ryder definitely thought Kalinda deserved more than a punch to the face, but she couldn’t enjoy the moment, the group reaching the ship and taking off as soon as they were all inside. 

“Ryder!” Peebee exclaimed, once the doors of the shuttle had closed. The asari rushed over to Sara, hands gripping the Pathfinder as she slumped into the seat. 

“SAM has informed Lexi… just get me back to the Tempest.” Sara was beginning to lose feeling in her left arm, which was probably for the best as the pain was causing the world around her to appear blurry. 

“Shit Ryder, it’s bad…” Sara tried to remove her helmet with her good arm, but was having trouble. Peebee instantly reached for the clasps, clicking them open and tugging it off. 

“I’m so sorry…” Peebee’s heart ached as it beat against her ribcage, she’d done this to Sara, this was her fault simply because she wanted some stupid tech that they didn’t even know the capabilities of. For all she knew it could’ve been a lighting tool or something that made poisonous plants, yet she’d thrown them down into an active volcano without a second thought. Peebee felt awful. 

Ryder was too out of it to see the look of pain and worry on Peebee’s face as she began to go in and out of consciousness. Vetra had applied a bit of medi-gel to the wound, but Sara couldn’t feel a thing anymore, head slumped to the side, eyes closed. 

Peebee had take a seat next to the pathfinder, letting Ryder’s head rest on her shoulder as she placed a protective arm around Sara, holding her close and secure during the turbulence they experienced. 

“I must say Pelessaria, I am surprised. Thought you said you didn’t do relationships anymore…” Kalinda peered back at the two of them, Peebee giving her a death glare, like a protective animal guarding her nest. 

“Shut it, Kalinda. Just fly.” 

Vetra looked at Peebee and her mandibles twitched, a small smile forming on her face. She cared for her team and it was almost a relief to know that someone else was looking out for Sara, especially with such intensity. The Turian knew that relationships of a romance nature, could complicate things, but Ryder had been through so much, she needed someone close to her. Vetra just hoped Peebee understood what she was getting into and wasn’t planning on jetting anytime soon. 

\------------

Lexi had ushered everyone out of the medbay as soon as they’d gotten Sara up on an examination table. It drove Peebee mad to not know what was going, she was pacing in her now’ escape pod-less’ room, Poc beeping at her regularly as her pace increased with each passing minute. 

“You’re going to wear a hole in the floor if you don’t slow down…” Lexi was standing in the doorway to Peebee’s space, datapad in hand. “She’s fine. Vitals stable. She’s sleeping, but you can go in and see her if you promise not to disturb her.” That was all Peebee needed to hear and she was about to sprint towards the medbay when Lexi stretched out a hand, blocking her. 

“Doc… Do you want to lose that arm?” Peebee’s biotics flare, she needed to see Sara and Lexi was standing in her way. 

“I am not sure what exactly is going on between you and Sara, but you need to be careful, she’s more fragile than she looks.” Peebee eyed Lexi, squinting as if that would help her understand the doctor’s words better. 

“She’s a big girl…” 

“A big girl that has the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders, who has lost everything in the past two months. Just be careful and make sure you know you’re staying before it’s too late.” Lexi motioned at Peebee’s unpacked bags that had remained in that state since her arrival. 

“Fine…. Can I go now, Matriarch?” The title was not complimentary, but a jab at how old and matronly the doctor acted for being under 300. Lexi let out a deep sigh and dropped her arm, Peebee rushing past her and down the ladder, the medbay doors opening as she approached. 

The asari’s pace slowed as she stepped up to Sara lying on the table, plugged into several machines, her shoulder covered completely in bandages, the under suit of her armor was cut open at the sleeve so that Lexi could sterilize the area and protect the wound. 

“Fuck Sara… I’m so sorry…” And she really was. Peebee cursed her impulsive behavior. It wasn’t the first time it had gotten her in trouble and now she was dragging the one person she cared about down with her. The asari reached down and took Sara’s hand in her own. “You scare me so much, do you know that? I can’t lose you… strings or not… shit.” 

If emotions had visuals, Peebee imagined that there were a million lines that tied her to Sara, connecting them much deeper than she’d ever intended. The asari had no idea if the pathfinder felt the same, but she knew in that moment, seeing Sara in so much pain, every part of Peebee wanted to make sure Ryder never felt anything like that again, and that was what strings were, wasn’t it? The net that caught you so you didn’t fall, the ropes that held you up as you climbed, the ties that bound you to another protected you too, right? 

Peebee turned away from Sara when she heard the door open, Lexi stepping into the medbay. “She needs her rest now.” 

“I’m not leaving.” The two asari locked eyes and after a moment Lexi smiled. 

“Good, I was hoping you’d say that.” The doctor placed a hand on Peebee’s shoulder and squeezed it gently before letting go and moving over to her desk, typing away at her computer, acting as if Peebee wasn’t even there. The other asari pulled pulled up a chair and stole a pillow from the other table, propping it up on the side of Sara, still holding the pathfinder’s hand as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
